Good Heart
Good Heart is a fan fiction written by Roger334 in 2015. The story narrates the adventures of Twilight Sparkle in an alternate universe, where Princess Celestia doesn't rule and King Sombra won the Crystal Heart. Summary After winning the Crystal Heart, King Sombra attacked Equestria with his new powers. Most of the cities, soon, were conquered by his dark forces. Ponyville, the last free city, was chosen by Princess Celestia and the Mane 6 to be the place where the final battle against Sombra would be fought. In the moment the Elements of Harmony touched the Crystal Heart, both forces were automatically annihilated. Equestria and all its inhabitants were consumed immediately, leading to the creation of another universe called Ponya. Twilight was the only survivor, apparently, because she landed in the new dimension right over a green prairie. All her memories and knowledge about Equestria were still intact. From that moment forth, Twilight decided to embark on a quest for answers about the fate of her family and friends. During these trips, Twilight found Rarity living in a port town called Reins Harbor. Rarity revealed to her former friend the existence of another city called "Alicornia". Nonetheless, Rarity also revealed that non-alicorns are banned to enter the city. Characters Celestia, The Good Baker Living in Alicornia since ancient times, she is one of the best and most famous bakers of the Eternal City. After meeting Trixie one day in the market, her lonely life changed forever. She is the only alicorn that doesn't like to live inside the city's walls. Just like Princess Celestia, her love for others is eternal. Twilight Sparkle Her wisdom and vast knowledge helped her travel around Ponya. From all the cities she visited, Alicornia and its clock tower was her favorite one. She worked with Celestia in her bakery for a time, right before she was discovered by the Royal Guard. Sombra, The Alicorn Emperor Not much is known about his actions once he landed in Ponya, but at some point of the past he became the emperor of the alicorns. Using his remaining power of the destroyed Crystal Heart, he adopted the form of an alicorn. Once his true identity was discovered, the final duel against Twilight began. Trixie, The Merchant Unicorn Always pulling a heavy wagon full of exotic goods, she is known for being one of the best merchants of Alicornia. There are no impossibles for a merchant like her, as long as a price is settled. After meeting Celestia that day in the market, her perspective of alicorns changed. If somepony is in trouble, she will be there to lend a helping hoof. Locations Alicornia Also called "The Eternal City", is the main site where most of the story took place. Divided in 5 districts, the ancient city houses all types of alicorns. Reins Harbor It is the first village Twilight could found after landing in Ponya. According to her, the port town looked like Trottingham, a unicorn town dedicated to sea commerce. Trivia *''Baked Dreams'' is the name of Celestia's bakery. *''Alicornia'' is 3000 years old. *The Clock Tower of Alicornia was inspired by the movie Back to the Future (1985) and the video game The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask (2000). *The fan fiction was first published on DeviantArt. Months later, it was published on FIMFiction. Gallery Sweet Moments by Roger334.png|"Sweet Moments" Good Heart (Premiere Poster) by Roger334.png|FIMFiction promotional poster Good Heart (Concept Art 1) by Roger334.jpg|Author's original concept art (Celestia) Category:Fan fiction